Make You Feel My Love
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a little silly story that popped into my head while listening to the song.


_So this came to me when I was listening to Adele's version of Make You Feel My Love. I've had this written for a while, but forgot all about it. Hope you guys like it. _

"What's the matter baby?" Emily asked as she looked up from her book and saw the little boy standing in the doorway.

"I can't sleep," Jack pouted as he clutched his stuffed bunny close to his chest.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Jack shook his head as he looked down, "No."

Emily got up from the couch and picked Jack up in her arms and carried him back to his room. She placed him gently on his bed and laid down next to him. "Do you want me to read you another story sweetie?"

Jack snuggled closer to his favorite brunette aside from his father and shook his head again. "Can you sing me a song?"

A small laugh escaped Emily's lips before she could stop it. "You want _me_ to sing?" When she felt the young boy nod against her chest Emily knew she would do anything for the little boy. "Of course I'll sing you a song, but I have to warn you, I'm a terrible singer."

"You're not a terrible anything," Jack yawned against her as he wrapped his small arms around her waist and got even more comfortable.

Emily ran a hand through his sandy hair as she contemplated what to sing. Finally a perfect song came to her mind, and it explained exactly what she felt for the small boy in her arms and his father. "Here we go," she whispered softly as she cleared her throat.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

As Emily sang she pulled Jack closer to her and realized that she could get used to this. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved the little boy beside her. In the end she really would go to the end of the world for him. She wasn't sure when Jack wormed his way into her heart but somewhere along the way he found a way in and he held on tight. When she was with him she felt like the world wasn't such a horrible place and he always knew how to bring a smile to her face. A smile graced her face when she thought about the picture that he drew her earlier that night of the two of them in the park.

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love. _

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy could make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Emily placed a kiss on the top of Jack's head and rested her head against his softly as she closed her eyes and relaxed when she realized he had fallen back asleep. She opened her eyes slowly and jumped slightly when she saw Hotch standing in the doorway of his son's room.

Emily thanked her lucky stars that the lights were off or else she would have died of embarrassment as she felt her cheeks flame up. As she slowly untangled herself from the small boy's arms she took a deep breath as she followed Hotch out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Hotch took a seat on his couch and Emily followed suit. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything first, Emily asked the question that she dreaded the answer to.

"So how long were you standing there?"

"Well if that was the only song that you sang, I walked in on the first line," he informed her.

Emily let out a small groan and placed her head in her hands. "That is so embarrassing," she told him.

"Why? You have a good voice Emily. And besides you got Jack to fall asleep so I'm going to say you did a pretty good job."

"Thanks," she mumbled from her place in her hands.

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at how she was acting. "Emily," he smirked as he grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled it away from her face, "stop, you sounded amazing, don't worry."

She finally allowed herself to look him in the eyes and she saw that he was telling her the truth. "Well," she cleared her throat, "I guess I should be going." Emily quickly stood up and put her shoes back on while straightening up the things on the table.

"Was everything okay tonight?"

"He was perfect," Emily beamed at her friend, "like always. He really is a charming little boy Hotch, he knows just what to do to make someone feel good."

"That he does," Hotch agreed as he helped Emily put on her coat. "Thank you so much for watching him for me, I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime, it was my pleasure. You know I would do anything for him," she told him as she buttoned up her coat.

Hotch smiled at her and as she looked up at him she felt her knees get weak when the dimples came out to play. "I guess you really would do anything to make him feel your love."

The cheeks flashed red again and she threw her head back, "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Not anytime soon," Hotch grinned.

"Lucky me." Emily grabbed her bag off of the table and grabbed her car keys. "I'll see you Monday Hotch, have a good night." She opened the door and started to head down the hall.

"Hey Emily?" Hotch called after her which caused her to turn around and look at him. "I know that things have been a little weird since you returned but I want you to know that you can come and talk to me anytime you want about anything. I don't want you to feel like you're alone because you aren't."

Emily had to swallow hard as she saw the extreme gaze that Hotch sent her. In the end she knew that she had messed up when it came to the Doyle situation but she did what she thought she had to do, and she hated to think that her friends didn't think she needed them because she did, more than they would ever know.

But the main thing that made Emily's heart beat faster was that _Hotch_ was the one saying those words to her. Saying that he would be there for her if she ever needed him…always. And that meant more to her than anything else in the world. So she did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

Emily quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and smiled to herself when Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you Hotch," she whispered into his ear. "That means a lot to me."

"Of course," he whispered back and he fought back a small moan as she backed away from him.

"Sorry," she blushed slightly, "I know you aren't a hugger, but I realized you were the only one who I didn't hug since I've been back." Emily began to walk down the hall backwards as she continued to blush. "Good night Hotch," she said again as she turned around and headed towards the elevator with a smile on her face.

If there was one thing that Emily knew now it was that she would do anything in her power to make Hotch feel her love. And she was going to stop at nothing to make that happen.


End file.
